


Opposites Attract

by EpicFail1994



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Marauders, Post-Hogwarts, Quiet Remus, drunk sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicFail1994/pseuds/EpicFail1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black is three shots of tequila chased with a pint of lager. Remus Lupin is his favourite swash-buckling muggle book and an extra large splash of rum in his coffee. It's why they work so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

In quick succession befitting the inebriated expertise that he had gathered in recent months, Sirius Black licked the salt off the shoulder of the giggling redhead, tossed the lime into the air, took the shot, then threw back his head in time to catch the lime between his faultlessly straight, white teeth in a move perfected over the last four hours. He'd been working hard on it (and despite the fervent denials they'd all hear tomorrow morning, a drunk Lily was a Lily delightfully uninhibited, deviously vindictive, and selectively forgetful of her marital status. James would be best to keep an eye on this one, and not piss her off so often).

Lily cackled, casting a look towards the bar before leaning into Sirius's ear.

“Those two brunettes have been watching you for ten minutes” Sirius wasn't sure if the glee in her voice was because she was looking forward to the passive-aggressive cat fight she claimed occurred every time Sirius went out, or just because she liked being the girl other girls were jealous of. He knew it was one or the other. She worried him sometimes, but then he'd look at James and realise how perfectly suited the two of them were.

Sometimes Sirius wondered if he should find new friends.

A pint later, and Sirius was kicking some ponce's arse at pool, before finishing with a trick-shot Gideon had shown him a few nights ago.

James arrived at some point, looking worried and annoyed and exasperated and fond as he took Lily home.

Another pint, and Sirius discovered some muggle game called “beer pong”. Two salt-shot-lime's later, he'd mastered it.

He chatted with a purple haired, lip-pierced girl at the bar for a while, buying drinks and letting her touch his arm, but moving on when she tried to slip him her number.

More pool.

Another pint. Another shot. Pool. Beer pong. Shot. Shot. Shot.

One o'clock came at went. Two. Three.

By four he was struggling to get his key in the door, stumbling over his own feet when it did, and trying not to slam it behind him. He bent down, wobbling as he yanked off his biker boots, wiggled his toes. The jacket was next, shoulder-studded and cigarette-scented, the belt – equally studded – was loosened. 

Creeping through the flat, his skin-tight leather jeans and v-neck Ramone t-shirt were the next to go.

He paused when the familiar croon of a familiar radio voice drifted into his ear, eyebrows twitching hopefully at the light coming from underneath his bedroom door. Looking in, he saw exactly what he knew he would see, and exactly what he was hoping to.

The wireless floated above the bedside table on Sirius's side, chatting good-humouredly about some lower league Quidditch match that had been on earlier that day. The other, closer side was stacked with books, quills, parchment. Spare change, long-cooled cups of tea, half-eaten toast. Receipts from muggle and magical world alike scatted across the surface, telling tales of books and owl treats and bread and milk and beans. And midst it all Remus Lupin looked up from his book, grinning warmly at the ragged mess of hair peering around the door at him. Slipping a finger between the pages, stopping the sword-wielding pirates mid-charge, he lowered the novel to rest on his cotton-covered knee, free hand pushing his flopping fringe out of his eyes.

“Hey” he greeted, huffing in amusement when Sirius tiptoed the rest of the way in, still trying to be quiet and still failing just as miserably as he did every night. “I was wondering when you’d be home” Flopping down onto the bed and crawling drunkenly up to sheets towards him, Sirius eyed Remus’s stripped blue shirt, brown cardigan, holey socks, tied eyes. Parchment-dusted fingers reached for him and Sirius grinned as he was pulled into a welcoming kiss. 

He was home.


End file.
